This invention concerns machines for polishing objects, in particular molds designed for the manufacture of products exhibiting good surface quality.
French Patent No. 73 14 262, filed Apr. 13, 1973, describes a mold-polishing machine comprising a frame, an object-carrier plate connected to means capable of imparting to it at least one longitudinal movement of translation which is restricted by stops, and a support bearing at least one polishing unit comprising a tool holder movable in translational motion, means for imparting an alternating movement of translation to the tool holder, and presser means which press the tool holder on the object to be polished with a constant, but adjustable force.
Furthermore, Certificate of Addition No. 75 10 522 to the aforementioned patent describes a mold-polishing machine, in which the means capable of imparting a translation movement to the tool holder comprises a motor attached to the body of the polishing unit, whose freely-rotating shaft mounted in the body is connected to an eccentric which functions in conjunction with the face of a recess in the tool holder, which itself is mounted so as to travel freely in translational motion in the body.
Although machines of this kind yield very good results, the invention aims to further improve the surface quality of the articles polished using these machines.